La mécanique des fluides
by Jersey07
Summary: Don est confronté à un problème. Adam l'aide bien volontiers et lui prouve que la physique n'est pas une matière si barbante...


_Fic que j'ai écrite à l'occasion d'un challenge sur un forum. _

_Pairing Don/Adam (relation établie)._

_**La mécanique des fluides.**_

Adam Ross était penché sur son microscope, tentant d'identifier la substance visqueuse qui se trouvait sur la lamelle. Entendant un lourd soupir provenant du fond de la pièce, il leva son regard sur le Détective Don Flack qui, les pieds croisés sur le bureau qui lui faisait face, levait les yeux au ciel.  
_-'Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Flack ?'_ lui demanda le jeune homme, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
_-'J'y arriverai jamais, Adam ! J'comprends rien à tout ce bazar scientifique !'_ lui répondit son aîné, les sourcils froncés sur une feuille où s'échelonnaient diagrammes et formules physiques.  
Que lui avait-il prit d'accepter d'aider son neveu à faire son travail de fin d'études ? De la physique, en plus ! Ca n'avait jamais été sa matière favorite lorsqu'il était en cours et le souvenir de son professeur, un vieil homme barbu et cynique, le fit déglutir péniblement.

Se tournant vers son ami, ses yeux bleus lui lancèrent un regard suppliant auquel Adam avait bien du mal à résister.  
_-'S'il-te-plaaaaiiit...'_ continua Don, sachant que son air de chien battu auraient tôt fait d'achever le jeune homme et de le rendre à sa merci.  
_-'Okay, mais si Mac arrive et se plaint de ma distraction, je dirai que c'est entièrement de ta faute !'_ râla Adam avant de prendre une chaise et de s'installer au bureau à côté de Don.

_-'Bon alors... quel est le sujet ?' _demanda le scientifique, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait tant embarrasser Don. Pour lui, le langage physique était tout aussi naturel que le langage informatique pour un programmeur. Il se devait donc de trouver un moyen d'expliquer de manière claire et concise une théorie physique à un novice en la matière.  
_-'La mécanique des fluides. J'comprends rien...'_ répliqua Don avant de pousser un soupir las.  
_-'Bon déjà, est-ce que tu connais Archimède ?'_ demanda Adam en levant un sourcil interrogateur et plongeant dans l'océan des yeux de son interlocuteur.  
_-'Qu'est-ce que mes fluides ont à voir avec un vieux Grec ?'_ rétorqua Don, fronçant encore plus les sourcils, totalement perdu.  
Décidément, Adam n'était peut-être pas le meilleur pédagogue qui soit. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre conseil auprès de Sheldon ou Mac.  
_-'C'est lui qui a établi une théorie sur les fluides. Tu connais sûrement la poussée d'Archimède. C'est la force que subit un corps plongé dans un fluide soumis à un champ de gravité. Cette force provient de l'augmentation de la pression du fluide avec la profondeur...'_  
Don fit un grand mouvement des bras et cria :  
_-'Okay, STOP ! T'as pas un exemple ?' _  
_-'Quand tu es dans une piscine, c'est la poussée d'Archimède qui te permet de flotter.'_ Répondit Adam, essayant de discerner le soulagement ou la compréhension dans les yeux de son ami. Il y vit surtout une étincelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer mais qui l'irradiait de toutes parts et malgré le contenu de la conversation peu invitante pour Don, il vit un sourire sur le visage de son compagnon.  
_-'Quoi ?'_ demanda-t-il alors que ses joues commencèrent à rougir.  
_-'J'avais jamais remarqué comme tu étais sexy quant tu déballes ton charabia de scientifique...'_ répliqua Don sans se démonter et sans quitter son amant des yeux. Son sourire redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il vit Adam rougir pour de bon. Le jeune homme ne répondit cependant pas et Flack reprit son sérieux.  
_-'Et puis c'est quoi toutes ces formules barbares là ?'_ demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, geste qu'il faisait assez régulièrement.  
_-'Où tu traînais pendant les cours de physique ?'_ demanda Adam, amusé par la situation mais se disant qu'ils étaient loin d'être sortis de l'auberge...  
_-'Disons que je m'amusais à faire d'autres types d'expériences physiques...'_ répondit Don, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres alors que le teint du jeune homme s'était à nouveau empourpré, ce qui fit sourire le Détective de plus belle. Il adorait provoquer des situations où le jeune homme serait faussement mal à l'aise. Aux yeux de Don, ça le rendait à la fois vulnérable et tellement désirable.  
_-'Je vois... pas besoin des détails' _répondit Adam, baissant les yeux sur la feuille triturée par les mains habiles et puissantes de Flack.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes entre eux, pendant que les doigts du jeune homme s'étaient liés à ceux du Détective et qu'ils regardaient leur main jointe en souriant tendrement.  
_-'J'ai pensé... peut-être que tu pourrais aider mon neveu à ma place ?'_ demanda Don prudemment, comme un enfant qui demande la permission d'aller jouer au parc après l'école et passer l'étape des devoirs.  
_-'Ah c'est trop facile !... D'accord Monsieur Je-me-dégonfle-car-je-n'aime-pas-la-physique... et qu'obtiendrais-je en échange ?'_ répondit Adam, se rapprochant inconsciemment du visage de Don, un air moqueur et mutin sur le visage.  
Don se pencha vers lui, prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent et affamé. Puis, il lui glissa au creux de l'oreille une phrase qui les fit rougir d'anticipation :  
_-'Si tu résous ce casse-tête, je te montrerai ma façon de passer du théorique à la pratique en ce qui concerne la mécanique des fluides...'_


End file.
